Pequeños Problemas
by Hibari Hanakoganei
Summary: Por culpa de un misterioso hechizo dos miembros del trio regresan a ser niños pequeños ¿como reaccionara Hermione? y sobre todo como hara para lidiar con estos dos monstruos...
1. Default Chapter

Pequeños problemas

Volví con otra historia, primero que nada quiero agradecer a la gente que leyó mis otros escritos, de verdad lo aprecio mucho, esta historia es un tanto disparatada, bueno, no podría salir nada mas de mi cabeza ¿no lo creen? jejejeje espero que les guste al leerlo así como a mi me gusto al escribirlo. El titulo de este capitulo va en honor a Florchis que fue quien me dijo que lo escribiera. Hibari.

**_Capítulo 1: "Que dinda edes Hedmione"_**

Aaaah- emitió un pequeño grito un joven dejándose caer en uno de los sofás pertenecientes a la sala común de los leones. Un pelirrojo un tanto mas alto que él termino haciendo lo mismo en un sillón cercano a la chimenea.

Chicos…-les llamo una voz femenina

msmsfksfskmfs…- susurraron a manera de respuesta ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ya que somos los únicos Gryffindors que permanecemos en la torre, creo que será mejor que hagamos los deberes que nos dejaron Mcgonagall y Snape para tener el resto de las vacaciones en paz…- la idea no fue bien aceptada por ambos ya que la miraron de la misma manera como si tuvieran un Ghoul frente a ellos.

Hermione…por favor…dime que tienes fiebre…- le pidió el pelirrojo.

No tengo fiebre Ron, que seas un inmaduro irresponsable no quiere decir que yo lo sea y menos Harry!- le termino gritando para salir en dirección al retrato de la dama gorda bastante ofendida. Harry no pudo ni siquiera refutar algo cuando ya había desaparecido en dirección desconocida…

Ron…-le cuestiono totalmente cansado-…cuando será el día que aprendas a tener un poco más de tacto…- le recrimino el joven Gryffindor.

No se tu Harry, pero yo no tengo ganas de ver algo que tenga relación con el "nariz de gancho" Snape tan rápido…además Hermione debería saberlo ya…- termino de decir en un suspiro de resignación al ver la expresión del rostro de su amigo.

Bueno sea como sea la próxima vez no abras la boca por impulso, primero piensa aunque eso te resulte casi imposible- termino de decir con una sonrisa

El pelirrojo en forma de venganza le lanzo lo primero que tuvo a mano, el libro de encantamientos de Hermione, Harry lo recibió de lleno en el rostro, la pelea hubiera seguido si no hubieran visto a Crookshanks mirarlos fijamente al ver que estaban destrozando las cosas de su dueña, Harry desistió de seguir por temor a que la prefecta se enterara, lo que menos quería en ese momento era que su amiga le entrara una rabieta por su culpa…

El tiempo paso rápidamente para ambos pese a estar metidos en mirar el techo en el caso del ojiverde o estar pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo en el caso de Ron. La prefecta de la casa no había regresado aun, lo que empezó a preocupar a ambos muchachos, Ron estaba comenzando a sentir algo extraño en el por la situación, cuando se lo comento a su amigo lo único que consiguió fue que le dijera que aquello era la "culpa" por haberle hablado de ese modo, el pelirrojo solo lo miro de la misma manera que si Snape le hubiera ofrecido pasar la tarde junto a él catalogando pociones, antes que eso prefería tener que darle clases a Crabbe y a Goyle.

Cerca de la hora de la cena decidieron bajar a ver si se encontraba ya en el comedor, durante el almuerzo no habían bajado gracias a que el amigable elfo domestico se había ofrecido a llevarles comida luego de que Ron exagerara al decir que no tenia fuerzas para caminar debido al hambre que tenia lo que era totalmente mentira ya que había desayunado lo suficiente como para alimentar a todo un ejercito, pero que se le iba a hacer aquel pelirrojo no podía funcionar si no estaba tragando algo…

El camino al gran comedor fue tranquilo, no se escuchaba ninguna clase de ruido mas que los ronquidos de los cuadros que habían decidido descansar y lo pasos de ellos al caminar, pero la sensación de escalofríos que les recorrió a ambos fue interrumpida por la aparición de la prefecta, según la apreciación de Harry el rostro de la joven revelaba una calma infinita, parecía que el aire puro de los terrenos le había dado un buen tranquilizante, lo que el pelirrojo rezaba era que le durara por lo menos hasta dos días antes del comienzo de las clases, para así poder molestarla con que le ayude con la redacción de transformación y pociones, el pelirrojo nunca cambiaria…

La cena resulto en paz para el trío, que disfruto de los manjares que los elfos habían preparado para los pocos habitantes del castillo, Ron nuevamente comió lo suficiente como para alimentar todo un ejercito de Trolls, Harry a veces se preguntaba si el colegio podría seguir pagando los gastos de alimentación de todos los estudiantes, el pelirrojo si seguía así podía llevar a la bancarrota a cualquiera…

Luego del particular banquete, el trío se dirigió nuevamente a la sala común a distraerse de lo que les rodeaba, para que mentir, según Hermione y con mucha razón ambos chicos que la acompañaban de seguro seguirían haciendo lo mismo de siempre, rascarse el ombligo con diferentes técnicas e intentar descubrir el nirvana, pero no contaban con que a la vuelta del pasillo por el que iban sucediera algo que les agitaría por completo el panorama…

Un potente rayo de luz los había alcanzado, Hermione así como sus dos amigos se vieron forzados a cerrar los ojos para evitar hacerse daño con la radiante luminosidad, como un acto reflejo la prefecta de los leones extendió su mano hacia donde estaba Harry, intento palparlo para ver si seguía ahí, pero no sintió nada, de forma desesperada y sin poder abrir los ojos aun, palpo hacia su otro costado donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, con desesperación noto que el tampoco se encontraba, un sentimiento de angustia se apodero por completo de su persona, "¡¿que diablos pasaba!" si hacia solo unos instantes ambos estaban hablando tranquilamente a su lado, por desgracia no había nadie en ese momento que pudiera ayudarlos, los segundos fueron pasando, lo mas extraño para la castaña era que aunque quisiera no podía escuchar nada, con los ojos cerrados, palpo nuevamente hacia el lado donde se suponía que debía estar Harry, donde debía estar su cabeza y su rostro había solamente aire, el sentimiento de angustia creció rápidamente, donde debía estar el brazo de Ron solamente había aire, "¡¿que diablos estaba sucediendo...!"

Luego de unos agonizantes segundos la luz había bajado en intensidad permitiéndole abrir los ojos nuevamente, busco con desesperación alguna muestra de vida de sus amigos, pero al voltear a todos lados solo encontró vació, los cuadros seguían durmiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada "¡¿es que acaso se habían vuelto locos!", sacudió su cabeza en claro signo de extrañeza, no todos los días se presentaba una interrogante que la prefecta y posible premio anual no pudiera resolver, la respiración se le había agitado y el solo hecho de que Voldemort tuviera que ver con ello le erizaba la piel, el imaginarse no volver a ver a sus amigos, no poder ver a Harry rascarse la nuca nervioso le revolvía el estomago…si esto había sido obra de los seguidores de Voldemort no debían estar muy lejos, busco su varita con desesperación, en cuanto dirigió su mano a su bolsillo de la túnica rozo algo peludo, la mano se le paralizo en el instante, "¿seria alguna criatura del lado oscuro?", pero como buena Gryffindor haciendo valer el orgullo de su casa saco su varita sin dirigir la mirada, después de todo algo de valor siempre le faltaba…pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando sintió que algo le tironeaba la parte baja de la túnica, decidida a mirar finalmente lo que era aquello, la sorpresa que se llevo fue casi de muerte cuando vio que a la altura de su rodilla un poco mas arriba se encontraba una mata negra, se alejo con rapidez temiendo que se tratara de algún _Lethifold_ que acababa de digerir a sus amigos, levanto la varita dispuesta a lanzar el encantamiento patronus cuando noto que lo que ella creía una criatura tenia pies y manos, además de cuerpo entero y la forma de persona, mirar aquello la descoloco por completo "¿quien era?" o "¿que era aquella cosa?", con la varita en alto se dirigió hacia el en total desconcierto, en cuanto estuvo parada a su lado, noto que el rostro de aquella cosa o persona se le hacia familiar, aun pensando que se trataba de magia oscura, levanto su varita, pero fue incapaz de hacer algo ya que otro tironeo de la parte de su túnica por la espalda casi la derriba, volteo la mirada para encontrarse con una mata de cabello rojo y una pequeña mano que le intentaba hurgar en los bolsillos…

Quedo cadamelos…- le escucho decir, con la cara totalmente desencajada volteo a ver hacia su otro lado donde la pequeña mata negra reclamaba nuevamente su atención

quedo que me deas un qento- le dijo

Hermione parecía atar cabos y lo que estaba pensando no le gustaba para nada

Ha…Harry?- pregunto temiéndose que la respuesta fuera afirmativa

a ti me lamo- le respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa que dejaba ver que le faltaba uno que otro diente.

El rostro de Hermione se ensombreció, volteo a su otro lado donde el otro pequeño estaba hurgando sus bolsillos en busca de alguna golosina, le tomo la mano con delicadeza y le pregunto

Ro…Ron?- el chico la miro clavando su mirada en ella, le sonrió y le dijo

Donald Weasy- le respondió, el chock para la prefecta había sido demasiado así que con una ultima mirada hacia donde se encontraba su amigo Harry, al verlo revolver su cabello de forma descontrolada y por ello poder ver su peculiar cicatriz se dio de bruces contra el piso.

Despertó no supo cuanto tiempo después, pero el pequeño golpeteo de algo contra su mejilla derecha no la dejaba en paz, abrió los ojos pensando que había tenido un sueño cuando se encontró con unos ojos verdes bien conocidos por ella.

Harry?- Le pregunto en cuanto se hubo separado de su rostro

Ya te dige que adi me damo –le contesto con un bufido que si hubiera sido otra situación le hubiera parecido tierno, la prefecta abrió los ojos lo más que pudo cuando noto que no había sido un sueño, a su lado se encontraba una versión en miniatura de Harry que la miraba como si fuera algún mono de circo…

Donde esta Ron?- le pregunto deseando que su amigo pelirrojo no estuviera de igual forma que el.

Adi…- le respondió señalando con su pequeño dedo hacia su lado derecho donde se hallaba una pequeña mata de pelo rojo de espaldas jugando con quien sabe que…

Ron – lo llamo, pero el pequeño no le presto atención – Ron! – le volvió a llamar esta vez levantando el tono de voz

Que le pasa?- le pregunto a Harry

No te- le dijo mientras sacudía sus manitos- tenia hambe y agalo un padito que taba en tu mano…- le respondió mientras hacia morisquetas imitándola a ella, en cuanto Hermione escucho eso se levanto de golpe empujando al pequeño Harry, con el envión lo hizo caer sentado, no se dio cuenta que el pequeño había empezado a llorar, lo que quería ahora era recuperar lo que seguramente seria su varita ya que no la veía por ningún lado…

Ron…- le llamo, el pequeño al escucharla cerca volteo a verla, en cuanto Hermione callo en cuenta de lo que aquella versión en miniatura de Ron tenia en su boca era su varita, se la saco tan de golpe que ahora el también lloraba, en cuanto la tuvo guardado nuevamente en su túnica, con lagrimas en los ojos al ver que habían unas pequeñas marcas en donde el pelirrojo de su amigo había intentado morder, cayo en cuenta que habían dos llantos bastante agudos a su alrededor

Hedmione mada- lloraba a todo pulmón el pequeño Harry

Quedo comel vadita!- chillaba el pequeño Ron

Vamos chicos compórtense y no me sigan haciendo bromas- Hermione se puso a la defensiva pensando que todo era un plan de sus amigos para jugarle una mala pasada, los chicos seguían llorando a todo pulmón y los retratos de la escuela estaban gritando fastidiados que los dejaran dormir.

Hedmione mada no me quede- Harry seguía gritando y pataleando contra el piso

Buja!-grito el pelirrojo- Hedmione no me deja comed vadita!- Ron seguía protestando por aquello y seguía llorando, realmente aquello se escapaba de una simple broma, estaba comenzando a temer que todo fuera verdad.

Oigan escuchen- les dijo intentando calmarlos

Hedmione mada- le dijo Harry con las lagrimas cayendo por el rostro e intentado retener la mucosidad que se le escapaba por la nariz, aquella imagen hablando el corazón de la prefecta, se acerco a el y se coloco a su altura

Lo siento…-le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con la manga de su túnica- no quería hacerte llorar…- en cuanto el pequeño escucho esas palabras le sonrió de manera dulce que a Hermione le hizo enternecerse, pero el efecto no le duro por mucho tiempo ya que el pequeño Ron al ver que ahora se hallaba a su altura le había agarrado una ataque contra el pelo de la prefecta.

Buja!- le gritaba mientras le tironeaba unos mechones- Quedo comed vadita!- y seguía chillando mas que llorando.

Hermione hartándose de paciencia lo retuvo con una mano y lo coloco al lado de Harry

Lo siento Ron…-le dijo, le costaba demasiado decir esas palabras por mas que fuera a un niño al que se las estaba diciendo- Te prometo que te voy a dar cosas mas ricas si me acompañas a donde voy - le dijo poniendo voz de felicidad para entusiasmarlos

Codas dicas?- dijeron los dos jóvenes a la vez lo que provoco una sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione al ver sus expresiones.

Si, cosas muy ricas, ahora vengan que los llevo…- al ver que ambos dejaron de llorar se puso a pensar en que iba a hacer, realmente no tenia explicación para lo que estaba pasando, de seguro ya no se trataba de una broma, sus amigos no tenian la capacidad aun de poder realizar algún hechizo de aquella magnitud…bueno…no que ella sepa…tomo el camino hacia las cocinas pero esto era una emergencia así que se desvió al despacho de Dumbledore de inmediato, después de todo aquel viejo mago iba a arreglar las cosas rápidamente.

Durante el trayecto hacia la oficina del director tuvieron la suerte de no cruzarse con ningún profesor, en especial con Snape y Filch con su gata, la calma del trayecto no duro mucho ya que ambos se quejaron de cansancio.

Toy cantado- le dijo Harry- devame a upa- y le tendió sus manos Hermione para que lo levantara en alzas, la joven lo miro, pero al notar la mirada de pequeño ángel que tenia no podía negarse, lo tomo de los brazos y lo cargo, pero aquello no trajo nada bueno, Ron que seguía en el piso se había puesto celoso y reclamaba la atención de la joven.

Quedo upa do tamben- y saltaba esperando que Hermione le tomara en alzas,

No puedo ahora Ron-le respondió con cara triste esperando que con ello lo calmara

Do quedo upa!-grito y Hermione se temió una rabieta por parte de su amigo

Mira déjame llevar a Harry primero y luego te cargo a ti…- le dijo esperando convencerlo.

Do quedo pimedo!- le grito y estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar

Harry me lo pidió primero, además así después tu también vas a estar a upa cuando lleguemos donde están las cosas ricas-

Pedo…- protestaba colocando cara de borreguito que a Hermione le enternecía

mira Ron, ahora llevo a Harry y luego te llevo a ti, te parece?- el chico asintió no muy convencido del trato

En cuanto volvieron a emprender la marcha Harry se había prendido del cuello de su amiga parecía estar durmiendo así que lo dejo así hasta que le tocara su turno de cambiarse con Ron, lo que no sabia es que a espaldas suyas, el ojiverde se hallaba haciéndole muescas de burlas al pelirrojo que se estaba colocando del color de su pelo por la furia, por suerte había tocado el cambio y Harry bajo muy a su pesar queriendo quedarse un ratito mas en sus brazos.

Ahora es el turno de Ron –dijo la prefecta para convencerlo-ya estuviste a upa y descansaste bastante- el joven bajo y se quedo parado, Hermione levanto a Ron y emprendió el viaje, pero en cuanto se movió un poco sintió que una pequeña mano se aferraba a su túnica, acomodo de manera tal a Ron que con una mano libre cogio la pequeña mano de su amigo para seguir caminando, el pelirrojo se había aferrado al cuello de la prefecta pero en cuanto levanto la mirada noto las caras de burla que el ojiverde le hacia, su rostro se estaba colocando de mismo color de su pelo y comenzó a gritarle al pequeño Harry

Feo, edes feo y padeces un sapo!- le dijo, Hermione lo miro de forma extraña pensando que aquello era una ofensa contra ella, pero en cuanto noto que Harry le sacaba la lengua y Ron tiraba pequeños puños intentando pegarle entendió

Quedo bajadme- le pidió el pelirrojo

No te voy a bajar porque vas a pelear con Harry- le respondió ella intentando calmarlo

quedo bajadme!-le grito

No lo voy a hacer, porque vas a pelear- volvió a negarse

Quedo bajadmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- grito logrando que la prefecta lo colocara en el piso cuando sintió su oído reventar, en cuanto el pelirrojo estuvo en el suelo comenzó a perseguir a Harry que se puso a correr alrededor de la prefecta intentando golpearlo.

Hemi, Hemi, la comadeja quiede pegadme-

Ron basta, no lo sigas-

Pedo…el me mido mal…- se defendió el pequeño

Pero no por ello vas a pegarle, ahora le hablo pero tu no hagas nada malo bien?- el pelirrojo asintió con una mirada de triunfo en dirección a Harry.

Ya no me quedes?-le pregunto con una cara de tristeza que la dejo descolocadas, aquellas palabras le habían provocado un increíble shock.

No es eso Harry le dijo, solo que no molestes a Ron bien?-

El pequeño asintió contento y camino a su lado mientras que del otro se hallaba Ron mirándolo mal y diciéndole "sapo feo" por lo bajo.

Hermione se detuvo frente a una gárgola, ambos pequeños miraron la escultura y se abrazaron a sus piernas en señal de miedo, rió por aquella reacción, pero ahora había cosas de que preocuparse, dijo la contraseña del despacho y espero a que la escalera hiciera aparición, los dos no querían subir por temor a que ese bicho se los comiera pero con un leve empujoncito los encamino hacia la oficina del director.

Golpeo la puerta tres veces antes de escuchar la invitación de entrada a la oficina, separando a cada uno por un lado ya que habían vuelto a pelearse entro con ellos de la mano, no tenia idea de cómo explicarle al director que dos de sus alumnos de los últimos años habían vuelto a ser unos niños pequeños.

Señorita Granger-le saludo el anciano- que la trae por acá?-

bueno en realidad…no se como empezar-

El principio siempre es una buena idea, porque no toma asiento?- le ofrecio amablemente.

Ambos chicos se habían ocultado detrás de la chica, que con su túnica los tapaba por completo.

Se trata de Harry y Ron…-

Que hicieron esta vez?- pregunto en tono jovial

Bueno…véalo por usted mismo-dijo, y en lugar de seguir hablando dejo que lo viera por el solo

Ante la vista del viejo director aparecieron dos pequeños que se hallaban mirando todo con gran asombro, se acerco para cerciorarse que lo que suponía le quería decir la Señorita Granger no fuera cierto, en cuanto los pequeños notaron que un viejo alto con nariz larga y ganchuda se hallaba mirándolos detrás de unos lentes de medialuna

Vejo feo, vejo feo!-comenzaron a gritar ambos mientras corrían de un lado para otro ante la atenta mirada de los retratos y los ojos del director

Señorita Granger? Que paso?- pregunto totalmente extrañado

Bueno en realidad no lo se…-

Cuénteme que fue lo último que hicieron, la prefecta tomo aire y comenzó a detallar claramente todo lo que había pasado

Entonces dice que fue esa luz blanca no?-

si pero no se de donde salio.-

Usted puede arreglarlo no?- le pregunto esperando una respuesta afirmativa

Supongo, pero si no sabemos bien que hechizo fue o que fue realmente no podemos hacer nada por si causamos algún efecto duradero, por ahora será mejor que permanezcan así hasta que encontremos la solución…- el director había terminado de decir todo alegremente pese a la situación.

Y que va a pasar con ellos?- preguntó Hermione completamente sorprendida por la reacción de su mentor

En la escuela no se encuentran demasiados alumnos, no creo que sea problema…y será mejor que los cuide usted señorita Granger, parecieron tomarle demasiado cariño…- en aquel instante se hallaban los dos pequeños intentando subirse a las faldas de Hermione la cual no entendía la situación hasta que Ron en forma de venganza se dirigió a la barba de Dumbledore y comenzó a tirarla lo mas fuerte que podía para un niño de su edad

Ronald basta!-le gritó la prefecta, pero el niño la ignoraba y lo peor ahora era que Harry se había incluido en el juego provocando que el director temiera que le arrancaran su enorme barba.

Hermione suspiro en gesto derrotado y dejo que siguieran con lo suyo, después de todo el viejo director necesitaba un escarmiento, se sentó en la silla nuevamente y pregunto algo que le estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza desde hacia bastante rato.

Director…? Como puede ser que ellos…? Me refiero a que saben quien soy…pero no recuerdan nada del resto…no mencionan ni a Voldemort ni a los mortífagos…no se quejan por el estado en el que se encuentran…-

Eso Hermione es porque han vuelto a ser niños…-le respondio el anciano con una sonrisa

y yo…?- pregunto la castaña demasiado confundida-…como puede ser que recuerden quien soy…?-

Usted señorita Granger ha sido una persona muy influyente en la vida de ambos jóvenes, puede ser que por ello ambos la recuerden…- le respondio de manera simple

Madame Pomfrey los cuidara no?-

El anciano se rió por lo bajo antes de dar una respuesta

Creo Señorita Granger que por lo mismo deberá ser usted quien cuide de ambos hasta que encontremos una solución a este problema o "pequeños problemas".

La castaña asintió lentamente procesando la información que acababa de recibir, debía hacerse cargo de los dos hasta que el director descubriera la solución, dejando la silla en su lugar desprendió de la barba de Dumbledore a Harry y a Ron, encamino a ambos hacia la salida aun no creyéndose en el lió que estaba metida, tener que cuidar de dos niños en un inmenso castillo no iba a ser trabajo fácil y aun en ese momento no sabia cuanta razón tenia.

En la salida de la oficina, los chicos comenzaron a quejarse nuevamente.

Mentidosa!- le dijo Ron –me pometite dame codas dicas, pelo los peditos del vejo feo tenias sabol a gusalapo!- termino de decirle con un puchero en los labios.

Hermione lo miro con cara sorprendida, Ron estaba intentando comerse la barba del director…y podia ser que hubiera intentado comerse un gusarapo

Ron…eso no se come eso es pelo y te puede hacer mal…- le dijo la chica

Pelo quedo comel!- y la miro con ojos llorosos

Quedo comel- esta vez había sido Harry quien se quejo de hambre

Ahora les llevo algo, pero primero deberán prometerme que se quedaran quietos a donde los voy a llevar y después les traeré algo de comer…-

Yo quedo comel ahoda!- se quejo Harry

y vas a comer Harry, solo que no les gustaría…- les dijo mientras los miraba a ambos- …comer frente a una chimenea con el ambiente calentito y no acá en el frió…- les termino de decir con la mejor voz de entusiasmo que podía poner pese a la situación.

Ambos chicos parecieron contentarse inmediatamente por la respuesta de la joven, la que sonrió por la manera sencilla de convencer a esos dos de hacer lo que ella quería, por un minuto cruzo por su cabeza la idea de aprovecharse de la situación, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios camino con ambos en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor ignorando que lo que se le venia dentro de unos momentos iba a ser completamente contrario a lo que ella imaginaba…

_Caput Draconis- _susurro la prefecta en cuanto estuvieron los tres frente al retrato de la dama gorda que miro con una cara totalmente extrañada la presencia de dos niños en la sala común, iba a objetar algo cuando noto que la mirada de la prefecta le indicaba lo contrario, no pudiendo aguatar las ganas de averiguar de que se trataba en cuanto la castaña y los chicos entraron salio rápidamente del cuadro para averiguar o "chusmear" con su amiga.

Bueno chicos- les dijo- siéntense en algunos de los sillones y no tomen nada extraño y menos si les habla entendieron?- ambos chicos le miraron con una expresión de inocencia que dejo conforme a la prefecta

entonces, lo prometido es deuda, ahora les traigo lo que les dije, pero… espérenme acá de acuerdo?-

Ambos chicos volvieron a asentir colocando sus mejores expresiones en el rostro, la prefecta satisfecha con ello se dirigió a la salida del retrato en dirección a las cocinas, seria más sencillo si le pidiera ayuda a Dobby pero no quería abusar de la amabilidad del elfo luego de que seguramente le pelirrojo abusara de el con sus pedidos de comida.

Los cuidas Crookshanks...- le susurro a su gato patizambo que se hallaba cerca de la salida cuando puso un pie fuera de la sala, el minino levanto la cola en señal de entendimiento y con paso erguido se dirigió en dirección a los dos chicos que seguían sentados en los sillones sin intenciones aparentes de moverse de ahí.

Mientras se hallaba caminando en dirección a la cocina, no imaginaba para nada el desastre que se estaba desarrollando dentro de la sala común, en cuanto salio atiborrada de todo tipo de alimentos ofrecidos gentilmente por los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, emprendió el camino de regreso con cuidado de no volcar nada de lo que llevaba, el camino de retorno tardo mas de lo previsto por la imprevista aparición del poltergeist entonando un villancico bastante vulgar de navidad, intento contener lo mejor que pudo las ganas de lanzarle una maldición por la cantidad de palabrotas que estaba diciendo el duende, pero ahora tenia dos asuntos mas importantes que atender por el momento así que sin perder mas tiempo, retomo el camino de regreso.

En cuanto entro nuevamente a la sala común ante la atenta mirada de la señora gorda que había regresado de su viaje de chusmerio con su amiga, lo que descubrió dentro de los aposentos de los leones le hizo caer la cara en el ángulo mas extraño que pudiera imaginar.

Que demo…que diablos paso aquí!- grito dejando las cosas sobre uno de los sillones que estaban llenos de plumas y de una sustancia viscosa que prefería no querer averiguar por el momento de que se trataba.

En cuanto Harry y Ron notaron la presencia de la chica en la zona, dejaron caer lo que Hermione aseguraba eran sus varitas, se sentaron en donde la chica los había dejado antes de irse y se quedaron callados. Hermione entorno los ojos dispuesta a gritarles nuevamente cuando noto una pelota de color castaña muy parecida a su gato casi a los pies de ambos chicos, no le había tomado la suficiente importancia hasta que escucho salir un maullido de adentro de ella, con el corazón en un hilo mascullo lo poco que pudo por la impresión.

Croo…Crookshanks…- en cuanto el animal reconoció la voz de su ama soltó un maullido aun mas potente, Hermione corrió en dirección a su gato para encontrarlo atado de patas y con una cara de susto no propia para un animal de su categoría, era la primera vez que veía el rostro de su gato con una expresión de temor, en cuanto lo hubo desatado el minino corrió como presidente de banco en fuga en dirección opuesta a la de los dos pequeños, aun sorprendida por la situación, con semblante serio se dirigió a los dos pequeños que la miraban con cara de no haber hecho nada.

Quiero que me digan que fue lo que hicieron en cuanto me fui a buscarles la comida que me reclamaban!- la expresión de dureza en el rostro de la chica asusto a los dos jóvenes los que comenzaron a hablar rápida y atropelladamente intentando defenderse, esa situación se le hizo particularmente conocida a Hermione, cuantas veces no habían estado así cuando ella les exigía que aparecieran para terminar las tareas pero ambos se iban a jugar al campo de Quidditch…

Comadeja me dijo que qedia jugal a los magos y yo le dige que no pelo…-

mentila!- se quejo Ron- tu quedias jugal a los magos!- volvió a gritar

Hermione miraba de un lado para otro como si fuera un partido de tenis.

pato donald quedia jugal al qudich despes y…- comenzó a decir Harry mirandolo ceñudo a Ron

El me dijo que atalamos al gato y lo usadamos de buger…- volvió a defenderse el pelirrojo

que hicieron que con que! – exclamo la castaña

El gato quedia!- se defendió el ojiverde temeroso de la chica

Hermione los miro severamente a los dos nuevamente lo que provoco que ambos se sentaran nuevamente en los sillones quedándose en completo mutismo por el momento.

Mi gato…- dijo lo mas calmada que pudo-no es un juguete y no lo deben tratar así, el estaba cuidándolos a ambos…- termino de decirles intentando que con ello les remordiera un poco la conciencia

No tas enojala conmigo?- le pregunto Harry tomándole la túnica cuando ella se acerco.

Y conmigo tamben?- le siguió Ron

Hermione les iba a contestar que estaba muy enojada con ambos, pero al ver la cara de pena que tenían tuvo que reprimirse las ganas de gritarles nuevamente, no podía reprimir la ternura que le provocaban las miradas de ambos chicos, sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación y volteo a buscar las cosas para darles de comer lo que le pedían ambos, lo que no contaba era que en cuanto se dio la vuelta, ambos chicos se miraron con caras cómplices y sonrieron al ver que había logrado lo que querían…

Hermione regreso con las cosas a su lado y las coloco en la mesita que usualmente utilizaban para estudiar o terminar algún ensayo, repartió las cosa que había traído y les sirvió un vaso de leche a cada uno, si recién tenían 3 o 4 años tenían que alimentarse bien, no sea que cuando crezcan nuevamente tuvieran alguna consecuencia. Los chicos se sentaron a cada lado de ella y comieron todo lo que sus pequeños estómagos les permitía entrar, lo que resulto ser bastante al notar que las tartas y pasteles de calabaza desaparecían de los platos ubicados en la mesita, como ellos seguían comiendo la prefecta solo tomo una pequeña porción de pollo, ambos chicos seguían tragando a su paso todo lo que encontraban hasta que sintió un pequeño tironeo proveniente de su lado derecho, cuando dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar se encontró con los ojos verdes brillantes de Harry que la miraban de manera tierna.

- "Que dinda edes Hedmione"- le dijo mientras le sonreía lo mas que podía reflejar su rostro.

Fin capitulo 1

Bueno, estoy acá nuevamente con esta historia que surgió en un momento de fiebre y a las dos de la mañana jejeje y no estoy mintiendo, bueno, espero que les guste y si quieren no esta demás que dejen su opinión con críticas, más críticas y muchas más criticas jejeje. Un besote de Hibari.


	2. Chapter 2

No tengo las palabras apropiadas en este momento como para disculparme, me tarde demasiado en actualizar esta historia así como las demás, pero espero que sepan entender que el tiempo no fue mi aliado últimamente y hasta parece no conocerme el muy des…pero bueno, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y una vez mas les pido que me disculpen por semejante tardanza.

Ahora paso a responder los mensajes que me han dejado, de verdad me hicieron muy feliz que les gustara esta alocada historia.

Contestación de Reviews:

**Caelius**: pero que gran honor leer un mensaje tuyo, muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente no me la creí cuando note que eras tu quien me había dejado un mensaje, te felicito por el escrito de "Stranger in the Night" jejeje muy buena, me quede con ganas de una continuación. Gracias por tus felicitaciones, ¿de verdad te alegre la tarde? Pues gracias nuevamente, no te preocupes que esta historia la pienso continuar aunque tenga que quedarme sin dormir unos días, un besote y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, me dio bastante pena la pobre de la castaña jejejeje.

**XineF**: muchas gracias por tu mensaje, de verdad crees que me sale bien el humor, gracias, sobre lo de los dos pequeños tienes razón, ambos son dos grandes problemas en frasco chico y la pobre chica va a descubrir que prefiere mil veces un encuentro con Voldemort que tener que cuidar a estos dos jejejeje, espero que te guste esta nueva entrega y si puedes me cuentas.

**Gaby**: muchas gracias por el mensaje, perdón por el retraso, de seguro ya me tienes en tu lista negra, pero bueno acá esta la continuación, de ahora en adelante voy a tratar de actualizar cada dos semanas o cada una si mis profesores y el tiempo se ponen de mi lado jejeje, espero que te guste este capítulo y me cuentas.

**Marce**: gracias por tus palabras, acá esta la continuación, espero que te guste y si puedes déjame un mensaje con tu opinión.

**Calixta**: hola muchacha, jejeje tienes razón ambos chicos son una ricura jajaja, la idea se me ocurrió en un momento de fiebre y las dos de la mañana, espero que me perdones por la demora, pero te agradezco mucho tus palabras, jejeje acá esta la continuación y de cómo sufre la pobre de la castaña jejeje, me dejas tu opinión si puedes.

**karen black**: tienes razón, esa idea también se me cruzo por la cabeza, jejejeje para darles unos cuantos quebraderos de cabeza al pelirrojo que se lo merece bastante, además como dices, la prefecta es una persona muy responsable, pero de pequeña debería haber sido de otra manera jajaja así que puede que lo utilice en un futuro jejeje, muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo.

**Hermione151**: jejeje, sabes tengo planeado todo el asunto del hechizo, pero no lo puedo decir por motivos que seguro entiendes (espero que entiendas). Muchas gracias por tus palabras, jejeje acá tienes la reacción de la castaña, jejeje espero que te haya gustado las situaciones por las que la hago pasar aunque a veces me pregunto si soy muy cruel con ella, pero me acuerdo del final y me pongo mejor jejeje, ya lo tengo pensado pero no lo pienso decir jejeje. Me dejas un mensaje con tu opinión si puedes.

**Hibari**: hey que me robaste el nick! Jejeje broma, broma, me alegra que te haya gustado al historia, a mi me agarra una ataque de risa cuando me los imagino a ambos haciendo de las suyas y unas cosas mas que por motivos bien claros no puedo develar aun jejeje, espero que me perdones el retraso pero el tiempo no fue mi aliado el muy…pero bueno acá esta la continuación y espero que te guste. Me dejas un mensaje con tu opinión si puedes para saber que te pareció este segundo episodio.

**Hermis'lu: **compartimos lo mismo muchacha, se lo que es cuidar a nenes revoltosos, de esas experiencias saque varias ideas mas algunas cosas de mi propia y perversa imaginación jejeje, te pido perdón por el retraso y acá esta el segundo capitulo jejeje pobre de la castaña…

**Paola: **jejeje gracias por tus palabras, aca hay un poco mas de estos dos chiquitos jejeje la que me da bastante lastima es la prefecta, la voy hacer sufrir bastante en esta historia pero no de forma dramática jejeje, creo que debería rezar por Hermione pero bueno siempre alguien tiene que caer jejeje. Espero que te guste este episodio y me dejas un mensaje con tu opinión si puedes.

**LaBelle Evans:** de verdad te has reído? Bueno entonces gracias, lo de estos dos chamacos, bueno Ron es un reflejo de lo que debía haber sido cuando chico, la manera de contestarle a Hermione, ahora que es chico y tiene menos conciencia de lo que tenia de grande, sin ánimos de ofender por cierto, pues me imagine que se debe sentir un poco mas libre de poder hacer lo que quiera siendo niño, y Harry pues el es otra cosa, como sufrió mucho siendo niño ahora me doy la libertad de mostrarlo como seria si hubiera sido criado por los merodeadores sin contar a la rata apestosa y por supuesto por su querida madre jejeje, espero que te guste este segundo capitulo y me dejas tu opinión si puedes.

**MizzRadcliffe: **gracias por tus palabras, pero me puedes explicar una cosa que no entendí ¿Qué es eso de "es la diferencia de todos los demás fic…", bueno si puedes contéstame con tu opinión. Perdón por la tardanza, y espero que te guste como la hacen sufrir a la pobre de la prefecta de los leones jejeje, la que le espera a la pobre, a veces me da lastima, pero me acuerdo del final y bueno eso me hace volver a comportarme perversamente jejeje.

**Paty Malfoy: **de verdad te gusta como escribo? Pues muchas gracias por el cumplido, se que me falta mejorar bastante pero con esos comentarios me suben el animo. Espero que este capítulo te guste porque tiene demasiadas travesuras de Harry y Ron jajajajaja, me compadezco de Hermione por momento pero bueno después tendrá su recompensa. Un besote y me cuentas que te parece este capítulo si tienes tiempo.

**Potter5: **acá esta la continuación, te pido disculpas por la demora y espero que te guste la continuación, si tienes tiempo me la haces saber tu opinión.

**Paulygranger:** hola chica, jejejejeje acá esta la continuación antes de lo que te esperabas, finalmente me pude sentar a terminarlo después del tedioso examen que te había contado, un besote y espero encontrarte pronto por el msn.

_**Capítulo 2: "Hora de dormir"**_

-"que dinda edes Hedmione…"-

La prefecta quedo mirando sorprendida el rostro de Harry, el impacto de tal noticia era demasiado, ya que el ojiverde difícilmente decía lo que sentía o revelaba algo que le sucedía, pero aunque aquello se debiera a que había vuelto a ser pequeño la pregunta que ahora rondaba su mente aunque mas que pregunta era una duda movida por una furia incomprensible hasta ese instante…

- "¿Que tanto daño pudieron haberle echo los Dursleys para dejar que un joven terminara tan cerrado emocionalmente…?"- pero cuando volteo a mirarlo nuevamente se encontró con que estaba peleando con el pelirrojo por la ultima pata de pollo que quedaba en el plato

- Chicos…-les reclamo pero ni caso le hicieron- chicos!- Volvio a gritarles nuevamente provocando que ambos soltaran los huesos con los que estaban batiéndose a duelo.

-Pato lonanl no me quiere dejar comer la patita de polo y tendo ambe tolavía- termino de decir Harry en un puchero.

- No es juto!- se quejo Ron- cala de sapo se comio tolo lo pateles!-

-pol que tu te comiste tolas las papas!- se defendió.

- Chicos, chicos-les hablo Hermione tranquilamente-mejor dejenle ese pedazo de pollo a crookshanks, ustedes comieron lo mismo que cuando eran grandes y eso es demasiada comida- les dijo intentando no enfurecerse

-Gato feo- mascullo Ron por lo bajo -vas a vel cuando te puela agalal las olejas.-

Harry mientras tanto se hallaba sentado al lado de Hermione a punto de caer dormido en cualquier momento, lo que presentaba un nuevo dilema para Hermione…

- quedo dolmil- bostezo Ron mientras se refregaba los ojos con ambas manos intentando mantenerse despierto.

- Ahora los llevo chicos a su dormitorio, pero deben prometerme que se portaran bien en donde se queden.- la prefecta miro a ambos que cerraban sus ojitos, ninguno dijo nada y eso lo tomo como afirmativo, cuan equivocada estaba…

El gato canela volvió a aparecer cuando escucho que su ama tenia una pata de pollo para el, con algo de temor tomo el bocado y se dirigió frente a la chimenea a comérselo, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de total desagrado a ambos pequeños, pero no contaba con que mientras la prefecta despertaba a un ya dormido Harry, el pelirrojo se dirigiera hacia el de forma sigilosa para vengarse porque le quitara el alimento.

El pobre Crookshanks hubiera terminado colgado de sus bigotes con la cola totalmente rapada si no fuera porque su dueña al escuchar los maullidos de auxilio de su mascota hubiera ido en su ayuda, el pelirrojo si hubiera sido grande en ese instante ya hubiera estado bajo 10 metros de tierra con una linda lapida en su superficie, pero al estar en una versión en miniatura, con una sencilla mirada logro que la rabia de Hermione se disipara por completo…

-Chicos síganme- les dijo una vez que hubo acomodado todo para que los elfos domésticos no tuvieran tanto trabajo, tomo a cada uno por la mano por separado para evitar que pelearan nuevamente, por que el pelo de Harry era muy rebelde y parecía "una mata de nido de pajalos" según Ron y los dirigió a los dormitorios masculinos, una vez que se durmieran todo iba a estar bien, no sabia lo ingenua que había sido al pensar eso hasta un tiempo después…

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejándolos pasar, se dirijo a los baúles de cada uno para ver si tenían algo de ropa para dormir, pero al notar que ambos eran una parte bastante pequeña de lo que habían sido hasta hace unas horas atrás, ninguna de sus prendas que tuvieran guardadas les iba a servir, les quedarían demasiado grandes, tomo la varita de ambos y las dejo cada una en su respectivo baúl, para luego cerrarlo mágicamente por cada lado, no podía correr el riesgo de que tomaran la capa de invisibilidad, de esa manera no los podría encontrar más aunque tuviera el mapa, que por lo visto serian una de las primera cosas que utilizarían si lo llegaban a descubrir.

Pese a todas sus ideas tuvo que llamar al elfo domestico para que le proporcionara algo de ropa para los chicos, no tenia idea de cómo iban a hacer para conseguir puesto que en el castillo no había ningún joven con las proporciones que ambos tenían en ese momento, pero se sorprendió al ver que Dobby le había conseguido rápidamente lo que le había pedido, como era época invernal el elfo les había suministrado varias prendas abrigadoras, entre ellas unos pijamas con dibujitos de escobas y de snitch que fue lo que mas le gusto a Harry, mientras el pelirrojo se había pedido el pijama de los Chudley Cannons, como la curiosidad era demasiada le pregunto al elfo como había echo para conseguir tan rápido la ropa para ambos chicos, pero este le respondió no sin antes con una desmesurada inclinación y con una sonrisa diciendo que eran de parte del profesor Dumbledore.

La prefecta asintió y acomodo la nueva vestimenta de los chicos dentro de su baúl, el de los jóvenes estaba sellado y por ningún motivo los iba a dejar abrirlos ahora que los había sellado, aunque era la excusa perfecta para ver que es lo que ocultaba Harry algunas veces dentro de sus cosas, sospechaba también que Ron debía tener algunas cosas raras dentro ya que algunas veces lo había escuchado susurrar algunas cosas con Harry en la sala común.

El elfo se retiro al ver que ya no era necesario, aunque mas que por voluntad propia fue por orden de la prefecta que le insistía en que tenia todo controlado, Hermione hubiera dado su vida a cambio minutos después de que se quedara sola si hubiera tenido la capacidad de saber lo que le tocaba a continuación.

Cuando les hizo el comentario de que ya debían irse a dormir, ambos muchachos parecieron recobrar energías de algún lugar insospechado, comenzaron a corretear por la habitación saltando de cama en cama teniendo en su persecución a la prefecta de la casa Gryffindor, que tenía su enmarañado pelo haciéndole copia fiel a lo que era un nido de Cigüeña.

-¡¡Quédense quietos!- les grito, pero ninguno parecía tomarla en cuenta, no podía entender lo escurridizos que se habían vuelto ambos con su nueva estatura, que tentada estaba a lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor a ambos, en una amago al ver que estuvo a punto de agarrar a Harry y ver como este con la lengua fuera se le escurría por debajo de la cama de Seamus estuvo a punto de sacar su varita, pero la detuvo el recuerdo de la mirada del Harry ya crecido y su compañero recriminándole algún efecto secundario como una tercera oreja o que alguna maldición de _moco murciélagos_ por haberle aplicado un hechizo, tal vez con Ron no importaría mucho, la señora Weasley tenia demasiados hijos como para tomar en cuenta alguna cicatriz en el rostro de su ultimo hijo varón, con suerte no lo podría notar entre el montón de su extensión de sangre, sacudió la cabeza nuevamente, por más que quisiera vengarse de todas las que ambos le hicieron con el correr de los años, no seria correcto desquitarse con ellos teniendo ahora tres años… "sería mejor que esperara a que desapareciera el hechizo…"

Los jóvenes al notar su duda aprovecharon la situación para hacer mas desorden del que ya habían hecho, corrieron por las camas saltando de una a otra hasta tirarse ambos encima de la prefecta que vio en una ataque desesperado como dos pequeñas masas de carne cargadas con toneladas de comida se dirigían hacia ella como un misil ruso, no pudo decir ni hacer nada mas allá de la impresión ya que en ese momento se encontraba con los dos chicos encima suyo clamando la victoria por haber vencido "al monsto gluñon" según las palabras de Ron, aprovechando ese momento de debilidad de ambos muchachos tomo a cada uno por el brazo y los dejo sentados en la cama de Harry que es donde había caído, ignorando el dolor en la boca del estomago donde habían ido a parar los dos con semejante caída, los chicos aun estaban inquietos así que haciendo gala de una increíble rapidez le saco la camiseta a Harry para luego ponerle la parte de arriba de su pijama siguiendo por Ron en el mismo proceso, ambos chicos quedaron mareados con tantas sacudidas de un lado para el otro que hacia la prefecta, ambos no notaron para suerte de Hermione la incomodidad que paso por su rostro al tener que sacarle a ambos las partes bajas de su ropa para colocarles el pijama por completo, por mas que ahora fueran unos niños no dejaban de ser sus amigos y con ello esta invadiendo su privacidad, no sabia que aquello poco importaría en los días siguientes…

Luego de una batalla para dejar a ambos en sus respectivas camas y escuchar las burlas de Ron por la forma de cantar que tenia, a causa de que Harry le había pedido que le cantara una canción de cuna antes de dormir se fue bastante contrariada a su dormitorio, si este había sido recién el primer día y estaba totalmente agotada no quería pensar como terminaría hasta que Dumbledore le halle la solución al problema o mejor dicho a esos "pequeños problemas".

Con paso lúgubre y totalmente agotada entro a su dormitorio, empezaba a sentir una gran admiración por la señora Weasley, el tener que cuidar a dos criaturas como ellas, que en comparación de lo que debían haber sido Fred o George en su niñez era un premio digno de la Orden de Merlín Primera clase. Por otra parte, dio gracias a que las chismosas de sus compañeras no estuvieran allí en ese momento, de seguro hubieran empezado a molestar soltando la lengua diciendo que aquellos pequeños eran el fruto de una noche alocada con sus dos amigos, "que arpías" pensó "y de seguro la molesta de Rita Skeeter hubiera inventado cualquier cosa para hacer realidad esa historia…"

Se saco la túnica que llevaba puesta y la dejo para lavar, recién se había dado cuenta que se hallaba totalmente manchada de comida cortesía de las manos de Ron y Harry, suspiro un poco y se dirigió al baño intentando relajarse un poco, al menos ahora podría gozar de un poco de paz, se desvistió rápidamente y lleno la tina con agua caliente y diferentes esencias que le ayudaran a aflojar el nudo que se le estaba volviendo a formar en el cuello, la ultima vez que lo había tenido fue cuando había intentado explicarle como funcionaba un televisor a Ron mientras Harry se burlaba de ella y sus explicaciones, en el proceso mientras recordaba como se había desquitado del ojiverde, haciéndole creer que la próxima vez que fueran a jugar un partido de Quidditch iba a apoyar al equipo contrario, quedo cubierta totalmente por la espuma, por supuesto que eso había sido una total mentira, nunca en su vida sería capaz de no alentar un partido donde no jugaran sus dos amigos, recostó su cabeza en el borde y cerro sus ojos, no tomo en cuenta cuando sintió una pequeña brisa golpearle el rostro, se debía haber colado por alguna de las ventanas…siguió recordando las cantidades de situaciones que había vivido con sus dos amigos, la cantidad de anécdotas para contar eran tantas que hubieran bastado para duplicar el tamaño de la Biblia cristiana y su amado libro de la historia de Hogwarts.

Llevaba unos minutos cuando ahora sintió unos pasos, Crookshanks no hacia tanto ruido cuando entraba a los baños en busca del calor o simplemente pasar un rato con su dueña, abrió los ojos y lo único que vio fueron los típicos cuadros que adornaban el lugar, los cerro nuevamente intentando dormir un poco, realmente sus dos amigos la dejaban mas agotada que lo de costumbre, si ya de grandes eran un tremendo lió para seguirles el paso, ahora de chicos e hiperactivos iban a acabar con sus fuerzas, donde demonios se metía Voldemort cuando lo necesitaban, al menos con el sabia a lo que a atenerse, pero con estos dos…mejor no pensarlo…

Ahora si había sido suficiente, sintió unas pequeñas risas y no se trataba de algún elfo domestico haciendo su labor, se irguió por completo ignorando en la situación en la que se encontraba, cuando miro hacia abajo a un costado de la bañera se encontró con los rostros sorprendidos de los pequeños Harry y Ron que la miraban con una expresión difícil de poder explicar, cayendo en cuenta de que se encontraba como su madre la trajo al mundo y solamente cubierta por un poco de jabón tapando lo justo y necesario para su suerte, se metió rápidamente en el agua para largar un grito que hizo estremecer a todo Hogwarts, tanta potencia había tenido el alarido de Hermione, que hasta Dumbledore se hallaba cubierto en su escritorio de algunos cuadros de antiguos directores en su oficina junto con algo de la edificación del castillo, sabiendo de donde provenía el grito y seguramente la causa de ello, sonrió antes de colocar los cuadros en su lugar, sacudirse los escombros de su larga cabellera y sacar a su pobre fénix que se había ocultado bajo su escritorio, igual que un perro amenazado de baño, "seria mejor que asegurara los hechizos de los cimientos del castillo, otros gritos como ese y el castillo no la contaba antes del regreso de los estudiantes de sus vacaciones…" el anciano director miro en dirección hacia los terrenos del castillo con una enigmática sonrisa…

El rostro de Hermione palideció totalmente mientras que el de ambos chicos, ignorando completamente lo que habían visto comenzaron a correr dentro del baño, Hermione busco con la mirada la ayuda de su gato, pero este había arrancado en dirección desconocida al parecer hacia ya bastante rato

- Cobarde…-susurro antes de girarse nuevamente a ambos chicos que estaban ahora peleándose con los papeles higiénicos del lugar, en tan solo unos segundos habían convertido el baño en una campo de guerra, busco su varita deseosa de lanzarle ahora si el hechizo aturdidor a ambos, pero no podía hacerlo, cada vez que los verdes ojos de su amigo se posaban sobre ella se transformaba en una persona totalmente dócil, tampoco podía negarse al rostro de su ahora pequeño amigo Ron, realmente era una ricura cuando era niño…pero aunque la ira de que ambos la hayan visto tal como Eva en el edén le corroía por dentro, esta no se las iba a perdonar fácilmente, ya le valía lo mismo si no se acordaran cuando sean grandes, esta se la iban a cobrar…

Tomo su toalla y se la coloco rápidamente en un momento de distracción de ambos chicos, bueno…distracción era decir algo porque ahora se hallaban peleando para ver quien podía tirar mas shampoo del embase saltando sobre el, Hermione temiéndose dos cabezas rotas, y luego algún reclamo de Dumbledore por haberle manchado el baño con sangre o algún regaño de la señora Weasley por descubrir que su hijo tenía la cabeza apuntando en alguna direccion extraña, que a pesar de todo buena falta le hacían para poder quedarse un poco quietos, los tomo a ambos por las muñecas y los saco a rastras de la habitación que hasta hacia unos momentos era un baño, volteo a ver con algo de pena como había quedado totalmente destruido en tan solo unos segundos, lo lamentaba profundamente por los elfos domésticos que iban a tener que arreglar todo ese desastre, luego de salir y cerrar la puerta con cuidado, se escucho un golpe seco en el fondo, de seguro algo había caído, mejor no miraba para no enterarse de que el ruido seguramente se debía a que el hermoso candelabro que adornaba la habitación pasaba ahora a formar parte de los desechos del castillo.

Los sentó en su cama y los miro severamente

- ¡¿Se suponía que ambos tenían sueño e iban a dormir no!- les regaño

- Pato donal dijo que quelia jugal…- comenzó a excusarse Harry

- El cala de sapo tamben quelia jugal-se defendió el pequeño Ron

- ¡No me importa!- les dije que se quedaran en su habitación, además como subieron!- les cuestiono-

- Coolshans nos alastlo a ambos pol la escalela- comenzó a decir Harry.

En cuanto Hermione escucho algo que se parecía al nombre de su gato palideció totalmente, pobre de su gato, a esta altura de seguro tendría secuelas, ojala que el psicólogo no le saliera tan caro, de seguro lo iba a necesitar el pobre felino, pero de todos modos, cuando volviera todo a la normalidad se aseguraría que ambos pagaran hasta con el sudor de su frente los pormenores que le hicieron sufrir a su mascota, pobre ilusa, no sabia que esto apenas comenzaba…

- ¡Creo que había quedado claro que mi gato no es un juguete!- les grito la joven.

- Eso no es un gato- le dijo Ron- eso palece mas un celdito con feo olor- se quejo

Aquellas palabras le hicieron acordar a Hermione su tercer año cuando Ron se quejaba de su gato

- Eso Ronald!- le hablo enérgicamente- es un gato y es mió y mas te vale que lo cuides ni le hagas nada malo si no quieres que…- pero se detuvo al no saber que decir

- ja ja ja ja –comenzó a reírse el chico mientras que Harry parecía mas interesado en peñiscarle lo que sea que fuere a uno de los cuadros de las paredes- hedmione no sabe nala nala- comenzó a cantar ante la mirada de enojo de la prefecta que no se le ocurría que otra cosa poder hacer hasta que una pequeña luz ilumino su cabeza, ¿que era lo que mas quería el pelirrojo y lo que mas odiaba?

- Ronald, si sigues molestando me veré obligada a cambiar tu pijama de los Cannons por uno de arañas y no quieres no?- termino de decir,

Ron palideció mientras que Harry se hallaba correteando a un pequeño animal cuadro por cuadro que seguramente estaba huyendo de algo que le estuviera haciendo

- No selias tan mala…-comenzó a quejarse mientras ponía pequeños pucheritos en su rostro.

- No lo voy a hacer siempre y cuando dejes tranquilo a mi gato…- le dijo ella intentando no mirarlo directamente para no ceder ante esa mirada de borrego que colocaba.

- Eles mala…- le dijo antes de darse vuelta y salir de la habitación cerrándola de un golpe bastante fuerte pese a su corta edad.

Volteo la mirada para encontrar a Harry correteando aun por las camas de Parvati y Lavender, intento detenerlo antes de que se diera de bruces contra el suelo, que parecía ser en cualquier momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, finalmente cuando tropezó con un muñeco colocado encima de la cama de Parvati, Harry se dio de lleno contra el piso, Hermione se asusto cuando el chico parecía no querer levantarse, en cuanto estuvo a solo dos pasos de el escucho un llanto que le rompió lo poco de oído que le quedaba después del grito anterior,

-uele, uele mucho- se quejaba el pequeño

La prefecta se tiro al piso sosteniendo como podía la toalla que tenia amarrada a su cuerpo mientras intentaba levantar a Harry del suelo e intentar que no le quitara su precaria cobertura en el proceso con uno de los manotazos que tiraba al aire intentando que con eso se le fuera un poco el dolor que sentía en la frente en ese instante.

- Harry cálmate…-le susurro mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo levantaba del piso, el chico parecía no querer oírla e ignorando cualquier intento de ponerle atención continuaba llorando con mayor ímpetu.

- Me uele mucho!- continuaba quejándose el pequeño.

- Pero mira Harry, si te hiciste un chichón de campeonato -le susurro la prefecta al oído con algo de gracia mientras lo abrazaba intentando que con ello le disminuyera un poco el dolor que sentía.

-Me culas…- le pidió el chico mientras se frotaba con cuidado la frente.

Hermione se vio en un pequeño dilema, no contaba con las pociones que tenía Madame Pomfrey en la enfermería para aliviar ese tipo de golpes, pero recordando lo que hacia su madre y padre cuando era chica y se golpeaba con alguno de los juguetes del parque donde iba de pequeña lo miro con cariño.

-Creo que se como curarte…-le susurro

-Pueles…- le pregunto mientras sollozaba lentamente.

-Claro que puedo-le dijo-solo debes cerrar tus ojos y confiar en mi…-termino de decir antes de que el pequeño volviera a llorar.

- Te cleo…- le respondió el pequeño, aquella respuesta le había echo recordar al Harry grande cuando habían tenido aquella conversación sobre la profecía, eso mismo había respondido cuando ella le había dicho que el iba ser capaz de derrotar a Voldemort.

La prefecta sonrió con nostalgia ante aquellos recuerdos y apretó más contra si el cuerpo de su amigo mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre la parte de la frente donde se había dado el golpe, el pequeño tenía cerrado sus ojos mientras dejaba que la prefecta le acariciara la zona, luego de unos minutos la castaña le susurro…

- Ya esta, ahora con eso no te dolerá mas…-le termino de decir.

- Ya no me uele…-le dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hermione le acaricio la espalda mientras le acomodaba en su cama para que descansara por el momento, a los minutos luego de que se colocara el pijama con calma lejos de la vista de cualquiera se aproximo a su aposento para encontrarse con la imagen mas tierna que había visto hasta el momento, Ron y Harry se hallaban profundamente dormidos cada uno a un costado de la cama, con una sonrisa se recostó en medio de ellos, no falto mucho para que ella también cayera en los brazos de Morfeo al tiempo que los dos pequeños se abrazaban cada uno a su costado en búsqueda de calor, mientras todo aquello ocurría, en algún lugar alguien sonreía extrañamente.


	3. Nota de Autora asustada

Hibari entra con un escudo protector a su alrededor y respirando rapidamente...

Pido perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, esto es para avisarles a aquellos que tan amablemente me dejaron review que la historia pienso continuarla, es más el capítulo 3 esta listo y solo me falta arreglarle unas cuantas cosas para subirlo, si aun no estan muy enojados conmigo para dentro de unos dias lo subo.

Hibari 


	4. Chapter 4

Hibari regresa nuevamente con esta historia, lamento que me tardara tanto tiempo, pero distintos problemas, falta de inspiración y falta de tiempo. Aparte que este mismo capítulo se me perdió días antes de postearlo, por lo que tuve que escribirlo todo nuevamente.

Espero sinceramente que puedan perdonarme y que este capítulo, si es que existe alguien que aún se acuerde de esta humilde historia, le agrade.

Sobre los mensajes, lamento no poder responderlos en este momento pero estoy falta de tiempo, pero intentare responderlos cuando pueda librarme un poco.

Disclaimer: ¿Realmente queda alguien que pueda creer que Harry Potter me pertenece? Honestamente, si es así quiero saberlo jejeje

**Pequeños problemas**

_**Capítulo 3: Cole, cole que no me atlapas…**_

El sol comenzaba a ponerse cada vez mas molesto, aunque fuera invierno la tenue luz empezaba a obligarle a abandonar las calidas cobijas que la abrigaban del frió de la noche.

Intentando volver a apagar su cabeza y disfrutar un poco mas del periodo de sueño ya que eran las vacaciones de invierno, volteo en dirección contraria a la tenue luz que le molestaba, sin abrir aun los ojos, se encontró con que aquella simple tarea le estaba costando más de lo habitual, sentía sobre su pecho un peso del que recién en esos momentos estaba siendo conciente. Pensando que tal vez se tratara de su gato, intento voltear un poco más brusco para darse cuenta que pesaba más de lo normal

-Vamos Crookshanks…-murmuro en voz apenas audible

Volvió a intentar desplazarse cuando sintió que otro objeto se lo impedía, finalmente derrotada abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con alguno de los libros o con su mascota pero lo que menos esperaba encontrarse era aquello…

Algo peludo de color negro permanecía encima de su pecho mientras sentía que algo más se aferraba a una de sus piernas, sin emitir sonido alguno de queja abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, las imágenes comenzaron a proyectarse en su cabeza como si fuera una película. Recordaba una luz blanca, luego dos enanos…en ese momento paro, con temor dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia su pecho cuando noto una pequeña mata de pelo negro, se restregó los ojos con tal fuerza que cualquiera que la hubiera visto pensaría que se los estaba intentando sacar de su lugar. Al ver que la misma imagen seguía presente volteo hacia su otro costado para encontrar una mata de color zanahoria, eso era una de las cosas que le estaba impidiendo moverse y que se aferraba con fuerza a su pierna, no sabia si largarse a llorar o reír por la situación, había tenido la pequeña esperanza, muy en el fondo de su inconciente de que las imágenes que le llegaban fueran producto de algún alocado sueño provocado por un exceso de Wisky de fuego…pero para que se iba a mentir pensó luego, si no era capaz de tomar dos botellas seguidas de cerveza de mantequilla menos iba a ser capaz de tomar Wisky de fuego, además aquello iba contra las normas y no era la imagen que una prefecta debía dar y que le daba mala reputación al colegio y a la nación…

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que las versiones en miniaturas de sus amigos estaban comenzando a moverse.

-Woooooaaaaaaaaaa- soltó en un suspiro el pequeño Ron

El ruido del pelirrojo alerto nuevamente a la joven que es ese instante se hallaba pensando que hasta el papa podría avergonzarse, si se enteraba que había tomado una bebida alcohólica, se puso de pie tan rápido como si un resorte le hubiera pinchado y en menos de un segundo se hallaba enfrente de su propia cama, con los ojos abiertos tan grandes que sin duda en un concurso de ojos saltones Dobby no tendría oportunidad de ganarle.

Miraba una y otra vez en cada dirección, si alguien hubiera entrado en ese momento y estuviera relacionado con el mundo muggle diría fácilmente que se hallaba mirando algún partido de tenis, la prefecta no dejaba de mirar a cada uno de sus amigos en versión miniatura.

Intentando conservar la calma, siguió observándolos por unos momentos más mientras pensaba que hacer, no le ayudaba mucho el ver que ahora ambos estaban durmiendo en posiciones bastante ´pintorescas, Harry tenia una mano encima de la boca del pelirrojo mientras este la saboreaba, tal como si fuera una pluma azucarada, parecía que el pequeño estaba en uno de sus sueños de comida, había ciertas cosas que nunca cambiarían y en esa categoría definitivamente entraba la relación de profundo amor entre Ron y los alimentos. Harry se estaba riendo en sueños al parecer por las cosquillas que le producían los dientes de Ron a su mano, además de que una de las piernas del pelirrojo estaba ahora encima de su estomago.

Se llamo a si misma mentalmente a la calma, mientras los observaba dormir, recordaba las palabras que el profesor Dumbledore le había dicho con anterioridad

_-Creo Señorita Granger que por lo mismo deberá ser usted quien cuide de ambos hasta que encontremos una solución a este problema o "pequeños problemas"._

-"Claro," dijo en vos baja, -"…como no quiere ser él quien los cuide, me arrojó estos dos paquetes, la próxima vez dejare que le tiren la barba el tiempo que quieran…"-termino de decir con un bufido.

- Ñam…ñam…ñam…- uno de los pequeños parecía que estaba recobrando la conciencia.

Saliendo de su dulce ensoñación, donde podía vengarse de Dumbledore, miro con algo de temor a las dos criaturas que estaban recobrando el conocimiento después de una larga noche de sueño reparador, la castaña trago saliva pesadamente al darse cuenta de lo que ello significada, dos niños hiperactivos corriendo por todo el castillo.

Antes de que pudieran despertarse totalmente se vistió con rapidez, abrió la puerta de la habitación esperando que su gato saliera antes de que los chicos lo atraparan, pero recién se daba cuenta de que el minino haciendo gala de ser mitad Kzneale había optado intentar arrojarse por la ventana, el gato cuando dio cuenta que su ama le dejaba camino a la libertad decidió salir a los terrenos del castillo, a estas alturas era mas seguro dormir en el bosque prohibido, donde por si las dudas podía tener una muerte rápida y casi sin dolor mientras que aquellos dos seguramente se entretendría demasiado el sacarle pelo por pelo…

Regresando la vista al interior de la habitación, luego de ver a Crockshanks escapar por las escaleras como si le hubieran avisado que llegaba el fin del mundo, la castaña noto que en la cama de Parvati se hallaban algunas prendas de ropa, sin duda Dobby o Winky debían haber pasado y acomodado para después usarlas, tomo las primeras prendas que estaban a la vista para poder vestirlo, se dirigió a su propia cama dispuesta a cambiarlos mientras se encontraban aun algo anestesiados por las horas de sueño, no le apetecía hacer nuevamente la maratón que había realizado la noche anterior al intentar ponerles su pijama.

Camino hacia ellos, pero antes de poder siquiera colocar una mano para despertarlos, la extraña perspectiva ante lo que debía hacer la aterrorizaba por completo, aunque mas que aterrorizarla, le avergonzaba por completo, podía notar que en las mejillas de ambos chicos se notaban con claridad algunas manchas de la noche anterior, sin duda iba a tener que bañarlos…

El pensamiento le aterro, pero más lo hizo cuando lo mencionó en voz alta, el pensarlo solamente lo hacia parecer por momentos algo irreal que estaba fuera del alcance, si bien los dos eran unos niños ahora, eso no les quitaba de encima el echo de que fueran sus dos amigos y que fueran hombres, la única vez que los había visto con menos cantidad de ropa fue la vez que había visto a Harry durante la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos, pero de allí en mas nada de nada…

Por unos momentos pensó que seria bueno llamar a Winky o a Dobby y dejarles a ambos aquel trabajo, con urgencia pronuncio el nombre de los elfos pero estos no se presentaban, llamo nuevamente y ante la ausencia de ambos comenzó a preocuparse cada vez más, cuando por tercera vez no acudieron a su llamado, el pánico ante lo que tendría que hacer la estaba paralizando. Antes de poder dejarse vencer, utilizo su último recurso, se acercó a la ventana más lejana a su cama, sería mejor que no los despertara totalmente antes de dar con alguna respuesta a su petición, silbo de forma bastante rara, que si sus amigos la hubieran escuchado hubieran creído sin dudar que se había tragado por lo menos más de una docena de mosquitos, pero al parecer el extraño silbido de la joven había funcionado porque una hermosa lechuza blanca se hallaba posada ahora en su hombro esperando que le encomendara lo que tenía pensado hacer, la joven dejo a la lechuza parada sobre la baranda de la cama de Parvati, se apresuro a tomar un pergamino y a escribir rápidamente unas cuantas palabras, cuando se disponía a atarle el pergamino a la lechuza se dio cuenta que no se hallaba donde la había dejado, registro la habitación rápidamente con la mirada, para caer en cuanta que ahora estaba posada sobre su cama, más precisamente sobre donde estaba durmiendo Harry, temiendo que la lechuza intentara despertarlo se aproximo a ella para enviar lo que había escrito hacia solo unos segundos, acaricio la cabeza de Hedwig mientras esta no dejaba de mirar al pequeño de pelo negro que tenía uno de los pies de su amigo sobre su rostro, Hermione intuyendo acertadamente a lo que la lechuza quería decir como si se tratara de un ser humano le explico con voz baja.

- "Es Harry, Hedwig"- mientras apuntaba al joven, que ahora había recuperado un poco la movilidad sacando el pie de su amigo de encima suyo -"él es tu amo, solo que ahora esta chiquito, pero ahora quiero que entregues esto y que no te vayas hasta que recibas una respuesta…"- ató con cuidado el pergamino y le dejo marchar por la ventana, volteó a ver a sus amigos otra vez, los observó detenidamente sin saber que hacer por primera vez en su vida, la perspectiva de lo que le esperaba era una situación totalmente escalofriante…

Se encontraba encerrada en su propio mundo de recuerdos que no se percató de la presencia de la lechuza que había mandado hacia tan solo unos minutos, solo cuando esta comenzó a picotear el vidrio con furia reclamando la atención de cualquiera dentro de la habitación, cuando el ruido fue lo suficientemente alto y amenazaba con despertarlos antes de tiempo Hermione la dejó entrar tomando la respuesta, que seguramente le traería la solución a sus martirio, leyó con ansias el pergamino para colocar una expresión cada vez mas sombría…

_Querida señorita Granger:_

_Lamento comunicarle que la presencia de los elfos Dobby y Winky no será posible en estos momentos, la razón de esto creo que será de su completo agrado, bien siguiendo sus consejos y de paso felicitarla de paso, han decidido tomarse unos días de receso cumpliendo con los requerimientos de su plataforma de defensa elfica, creo que estará gustosa de ello y pasando a la segunda sugerencia, no creo que sea posible para el resto de los elfos el ayudarla, desafortunadamente se encuentran limpiando el terrible desastre que ha dejado peeves en los salones de astronomía, la torre sur y varios de los salones que aún no se encuentran a sus disposiciones, lamento mucho decirle eso, y por último no creo que sea recomendable que les aplique algún hechizo para evitar tener que bañarlos, creo comprender lo que ello quiere decir para usted, pero por la misma razón será mejor usted quien se encargue de todo lo que conlleva el cuidado de los dos hasta que podamos encontrar la respuesta de esta extraña situación que se nos a presentado._

_Atentamente._

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Se maldijo mentalmente por unos momentos, si no hubiera insistido tanto con el tema de la P.E.D.D.O ahora podría sentarse en un cómodo sillón mientras releía por…bueno ya no podía decir la cantidad de veces que había leído el mismo libro Hogwarts: Una Historia. Y esperar a que sus "pequeños" amigos estuvieran listos para llevarlos a desayunar al gran comedor.

Rindiéndose ante lo que tenia que hacer decidió empezar de una vez la tarea de bañarlos…

Caminando de la misma manera como si se dirigiera a la guarida de un dragón, con las intenciones de darle un puñetazo sin varita ni protección Hermione se dirigía hacia su propia cama dispuesta a despertar a sus dos amigos por completo para poder bañarlos, resignándose ya completamente, comenzó a mecerlos sin antes quitar el puño de Harry de la boca de Ron que parecía estar soñando que comía alguna otra golosina, como siempre, Ron y la comida grandes amigos…

Los chicos fueron despertando levemente, Hermione seguía meciéndolos con cuidado como si no quisiera realmente hacerlo, pero no le sirvió de mucho, ahora ambos chicos estaban sentados en la cama mientras se sobaban los ojos sacando los últimos rastros que el sueño había dejado en ellos, Hermione trago saliva pesadamente, parecían mas despiertos que nunca mirando de un lado para el otro.

En cuanto ambos repararon en la presencia de ella y en la del otro, sin mediar palabra se lanzaron en un ataque contra la prefecta, que terminó sin saber como con los dos niños intentando saltar en su estomago, se corrió rápidamente cuando vio que Ron parecía darse de cabeza contra el suelo en un salto mal dado, logró atraparlo justo en el aire, aunque después de dejarlo a salvo sobre las sabanas, sintió una presión en el cuello, Harry se había prendido en su espalda y parecía no querer dejarla.

-"Harry…necesito respirar…"-le dijo mientras intentaba soltar el amarre que tenía, pero pese a la corta edad el chico tenia bastante fuerza y le resultaba difícil el soltarse.

-"Quelo jugal contigo"- fue lo único que respondió antes de escuchar otro grito.

-"Conta la buja!"- el pequeño Ron se había lanzado en un ataque suicida contra ambos, logrando arrollarlos, ahora Hermione se hallaba nuevamente bajo las garras de dos niños que no dejaban de saltar y gritar alrededor de ella, armándose de paciencia intento tomarlos para tranquilizarlos, pero ambos chicos a la vez volvieron a irse contra ella en un nuevo y magistral ataque Kamikaze, tenia a Ron colgando de su cabeza mientras Harry parecía no querer soltarle el brazo que tenia agarrado y se hallaba tirando en su intento de arrojarla definitivamente contra la cama, Ron quería lo mismo que Harry solo que estaba empujando en un sentido contrario. Finalmente lograron que perdiera por completo el equilibrio, Hermione ahora si se hallaba bajo las dos figuras sin poder defenderse, tenia unas ganas increíbles de tomar su varita y lanzarles un hechizo, pero las advertencias de Dumbledore sobre algún efecto secundario en ellos, y más que nada el tener que aguantar el reclamo de la señora Weasley quejándose sobre alguna marca rara en su ya raro hijo no era para nada complaciente, intento quitarse a uno de encima, pero en cuanto lo hacia el otro continuaba, o revolviéndole su de por ya alborotado cabello o intentando saltarle sobre el estomago para evitar que viera algún movimiento, lo que le posibilitaba al otro el regresar a la carga contra ella.

Sintió unos pequeños pasos cerca de la puerta, pensando que tal vez se tratará de algún elfo domestico que haya ido en su ayuda, pero solamente encontró en un momento de visibilidad que se trataba de su gato Crookshanks, le pidió ayuda con la mirada, pero el minino al observar la situación y el estado de hiperactividad en el que se encontraban los chicos, salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección contraria alejándose de su dueña.

-"¡¡¡¡¡Me las vas a pagar traidor!"- fue lo que alcanzó a gritar antes de sentir quedarse sin aliento cuando Ron finalmente había logrado saltar sobre su estomago…

Se tuvo que morder el labio y la lengua para evitar soltar la cantidad de maldiciones que estaban a punto de salir de su boca cuando sintió que se quedaba sin aire, la profesora Mcgonagall estaría muy decepcionada si hubiera sido capaz de escucharla…

Sin saber como logro escapar de las garras de sus dos amigos, tomo su varita dispuesta a petrificarlos mandando al demonio todas las demandas o regaños que iría a recibir, cuando la mirada de ángeles que ambos chicos estaban colocando le hizo cambiar de opinión, pudo notar como los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban con mayor intensidad, Ron ponía su mejor rostro denotando más sus pecas, de esta manera ambos lograron que el corazón de la maltratada prefecta se ablandara sin dudar, bajo su varita y les comunico lo que tenían que hacer. Los niños como era de esperarse, reaccionaron de forma alarmante, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo la joven los agarro a cada uno de la mano y los guió hacia el baño. Ahora comenzaba la batalla.

-"Es hora de que ambos se bañen"-les dijo ignorando la cara de susto que habían puesto ambos niños.

-"No quelo" –se quejó Ron.

-"Teno medo…"- dijo Harry-"¿y si apalecen bichos feos en el agua…?"-Hermione lo miro algo confundida, pero después de unos segundo comprendió todo, o fue lo que creyó en un principio…Harry debía tener algún vago recuerdo de lo que significo la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, el enfrentamiento con las criaturas marinas no había sido algo que uno quisiera recordar.

-"No hay nada raro en el agua chicos"- les dijo una vez que la bañadera estuviera llena con el liquido, lo bastante calido para que ambos chicos la disfrutaran.

-"Pelo yo vi cuando te balabas que habían dos bichos dento…"- le dijó Harry.

-"¿Bichos?"- preguntó la joven sin entender a que se refería, había supuesto que se trataban de los tritones y sirenas, además, ya hacia unos años que había dejado de bañarse con patitos de goma como para que alguno de ellos los confundiera.

Harry se acerco y le indico colocando la mano un poco más abajo que el cuello.

- "Yo vi do cosa que se te pusielon ahí"- le dijo, en cuanto Hermione pudo poner a andar su cabeza, ante el shock de hacia donde se estaba desviando la "conversación" razono a que se refería, no sabía donde meterse, había pensado que las burbujas habían tapado lo suficiente esa vez que ambos asaltaron su baño, ´No les caería mal un _obliviate_ antes de regresar a su tamaño normal, era eso o tener que vivir con el rostro igual al cabello de los Weasley lo que le quedaba de vida…

Juntando todo el razonamiento que podía y que desgraciadamente era muy poco, intento dejar a los dos chicos dentro de la bañadera queriendo hacerles creer que se trataban de simples patitos de goma, y que esas dos cosas no se los iban a comer dentro del agua, ´Por Merlín que esto se lo iba a cobrar caro cuando todo regresara a la normalidad pensó para si misma, pero ese momento de divagues planeando las miles de formas en que torturaría a sus dos amigos en cuanto volvieran a ser lo que eran antes le costo caro, demasiado caro…

No pudo evitarlo, antes de darse cuenta Harry se había escapado de sus manos totalmente desnudo, el chico corría sin parar, gritando que los dos monstruos lo iban a comer, corriendo demasiado rápido para un niño de su edad, aunque después de todo una de las características de Harry era el ser muy veloz, no fue capaz de reaccionar ante la primera escapada cuando Ron saliendo de la bañadera empapado acompaño a su amigo en su huida hacia la "libelta" según palabras del propio joven, que corría al igual que su amigo, tal como Merlín los trajo al mundo.

Ahora, dos pequeños se hallaban corriendo totalmente desnudos por la sala común, mientras la pobre chica los seguía, observó hacia todos lados esperando encontrar como milagro algún elfo domestico, pero ninguno de ellos se aparecía por la sala común, esta era la segunda vez que maldecía el haber empezado con la plataforma de defensa. No supo como, pero de un momento a otro la puerta de la sala común se abrió, dejando entrar una brisa que al parecer no molesto a ninguno de los desnudos chicos, porque no se quejaron en lo absoluto.

Sin darse cuenta que la puerta se había abierto, Hermione siguió corriéndolos rodeando uno de los sofás, pero de un momento a otro ambos chicos notaron de que aquella puerta les daba paso libre a la "libertad" y no dudaron en salir por ella, Hermione tomo un color tan pálido que hasta el propio Malfoy y Voldemort la hubieran envidiado, saliendo a todo dar y sintiendo que los pulmones se le escaparían en cualquier instante, corrió hacia la salida, ambos chicos estaban ya fuera de la sala común corriendo por el pasillo sin dirección fija, Hermione seguía corriendo mientras les gritaba y hasta suplicaba que se detuvieran, pero ambos chicos solamente seguían corriendo al tiempo que le gritaban a la pobre joven.

-"Cole, cole que no me atlapas"- le decía el pequeño Harry entre risas.

-"¡¡La buja no me atlapa! ¡¡La buja no me atlapa!"- canturreaba Ron mientras corría al lado de su amigo

Hermione estaba a punto de largarse a llorar, no podía dar caza a esos dos enanos y se estaba cansando.

Dispuesta a hechizarlos hasta el próximo siglo si o si, al demonio las consecuencias, levanto su varita.

- _"Petr…"- _no pudo terminar la sentencia, una imagen de un Harry ya mayor y con una pierna más larga que la otra cruzó por su cabeza, no podía hacerle eso, bueno, si podía pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo no quería.

Usando su último recurso, al ver que estaban desapareciendo por el final del pasillo -´¡Honestamente, que manera de correr!- gritó.

-"¡Detenganse!"- su rostro estaba tan colorado como los adornos de Lockhart en segundo año.

-"¡Buja no me atrapa!"- canturreo Ron.

- "Cole, cole que no alcanza"- le siguió Harry.

-"Si no se detienen ahora…"- intento inventar algo, los dos parecían retarla con la mirada, pero decidida continuo –"Si no se detienen yo…yo ya no los voy a querer más," terminó con su tono más enérgico, que en ese instante parecía como si hubiera estado dentro de la consulta de sus padres cuando atendían a sus pacientes.

Pero al parecer los chicos habían tomado en serio la amenaza, tan pálidos como Voldemort el día de la paz se acercaron renuentes a su lado.

-"¿Ya no me queles más?"-preguntó Harry algo temeroso y al parecer a punto de largarse a llorar.

-"¿No me vas a dal más dulces?"- preguntó Ron con rostro acongojado.

Hermione los observó, parecían al borde del llanto, cosa que no quería tampoco, con su llanto seguramente los cimientos de la escuela corrían grave peligro.

-"Con una condición"- les dijo, ambos chicos se miraron y asintieron. "Que ahora, vayan a bañarse."

Hermione tomo a cada uno de los chicos por la mano y los guió de regresó a la sala común, aún le faltaba lo peor, el momento de bañarlos.

**Fin capítulo tres **


End file.
